inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 17
The Transformation is the 17th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Inuyasha and Sesshōmaru are surprised when Kagome accidentally pulls out the Tessaiga. *Sesshōmaru uses his poison claws on Kagome, but she is shielded by Tessaiga's barrier. *Sesshōmaru transforms into his true form to challenge Inuyasha. Summary *When Kagome accidentally removes the Tessaiga from its pedestal, it shocks everyone. In bewilderment, Jaken asks: "If the great and powerful lord Sesshōmaru couldn't, and the flea-bitten Inuyasha couldn't, how in seven hells could she do it?!" ''Sesshōmaru is staring at Kagome, and Inuyasha slashes at him, saying: ''"Never look away from your opponent!", but Sesshōmaru easily evades his younger brother's attack and flies over to Kagome, asking her how she was able to draw the Tessaiga. She holds up the rusty blade and tells him not to come any closer or she'll cut him. Fearing for her safety, Inuyasha tells his older brother to leave the girl alone, because she has nothing to do with their fight. Sesshōmaru responds that she is involved, merely by being Inuyasha's companion. Holding out his talons, he sprays Kagome in his poison, melting her. *Inuyasha calls out to Kagome, reaching into the gooey pool of poison in an attempt to save her, but she's gone. Sesshōmaru asks his brother why he's so upset, saying there a million more human girls where that came from. Furious, Inuyasha attacks his brother, able to break his armor with a swing of his fist. Jaken is surprised by this, because Inuyasha couldn't even get close to Sesshōmaru a few moments ago. Inuyasha angrily thinks to himself that he told Kagome not to follow him here and that she died a pointless death. *Suddenly, Kagome emerges from the pool of venom unharmed, saying she thought that she was a goner. Again, everyone stares at her, having thought Sesshōmaru killed her. Sesshōmaru realizes that the shield spell (which thwarted him from touching the sword), must have shielded the girl from his poison. Kagome gives the sword to Inuyasha, and Myōga tells the half-demon to use it against his older brother. Sesshōmaru laughs at this suggestion, thinking they must be joking about a half-breed using the sword. "Let us see what a half-demon like you can do with the purity of the Tessaiga... against the equal purity of Sesshōmaru." *Sesshōmaru's features start to change, and he transforms into his true form: A giant, white haired dog. Inuyasha tries to use the Tessaiga, but it's just a rusty piece of junk; it doesn't even make a scratch on the demon. Inuyasha asks Myōga what's happening, because he said the sword was supposed to slice through anything. The flea says Inuyasha has to have faith in the blade's demonic powers, and then he runs away like a coward. Frustrated, Inuyasha wonders how he's supposed to use the sword when it can't even draw blood. He tries slashing Sesshōmaru again, and Kagome cheers him from the sidelines, unaware that the sword is having absolutely no effect. When Inuyasha comes over to Kagome, he tells her how the attacks haven't even made him blink, but she smiles and tells him that she believes in him. Inuyasha says she shouldn't be so cheery: He's half-demon, he'll survive this, but she might not. Kagome starts to cry, thinking he's giving up on her. When he sees this, he yells at her to stop crying, saying: "No, I meant, let me protect you!" *As Inuyasha goes back to fight Sesshōmaru in his true form, he suddenly feels that the Tessaiga has a pulse, like a heartbeat. Characters in Order of Appearance *Kagome *Sesshōmaru *Inuyasha *Jaken *Myōga ms:Bab 17 zh:第十七章 Category:Chapters